


wherever i go, you bring me home

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Reader, proposals!!!, pure fluff, what would happen if the mandalorian finally retired and settled down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: He knew you were the one from the moment he saw you but after months of watching how soft you were with the child, how strong you were when you defended the both of them from potential hazard and danger despite him knowing how to handle himself in those situations, and how you treated him like a human being rather than some stone-cold killer.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	wherever i go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> this is a combination of a few ideas but it mainly stemmed from this idea of what would happen if mando “retired” to settle down with his s/o

You’ve always loved the water. Something about it has always taken you out of your head and into a state of peace, a state of ease. The same state you found yourself in as you leaned against the opening of the hut, watching the tiny green infant you’ve grown to call your own chase a frog. You shake your head at the sight as familiar arms sneak around your waist, warm lips on your neck before the bounty hunter — former bounty hunter — nuzzles his face into your neck.

Din knew he couldn’t continue his line of work and simultaneously keep you and the child safe. He didn’t want to flat out call it retirement but he knew deep down that it was time to hang up the weapons for a while. Your growing belly was enough motivation for him to lock his weapons and armor away on the Razor Crest, the responsibility of keeping yet another being safe being placed on his shoulders. He made a promise to you and your unborn child that he wouldn’t put you in harm’s way more than he already has, but a reassuring kiss and an entering of coordinates to the planet Chandrila was how you three found yourself secluded in paradise, as you referred to it. It was a serene planet with calm seas and rolling hills, a place where you three — now four — could start a future together.

You turn around to capture the ex-bounty hunter’s lips in a kiss as his arms snaked around your lower back, being mindful of your baby bump. It wasn’t long after the events on Nevarro that you fell pregnant, a result of months of mutual pining and unsaid feelings finally bubbling to the surface. It took Din almost dying for the two of you to finally speak up about it, finding yourselves lost in what felt like hours of passion. You both were elated to be parents (again) and for the child to have a younger sibling, to get the chance to enjoy being a child for a bit. 

Din leaned down to press a kiss to your belly and you smiled at him, gently holding a hand to his cheek as your thumb caressed the skin.

“You’re glowing.” He smiled, taking your hands in his. Every time you blushed or shied away from him the warmth in his heart grew, wondering if it was possible for him to fall in love with you more than he already had. The ring in his pocket suddenly felt like a ten pound weight as he silently built up the courage to drop down on one knee and ask you to be his forever.

He had the ring made not too long ago, before you made the decision to settle down and lay low. You assumed he was on one of his jobs so you stayed behind to tend to the child but he found a way to get the ring made without you noticing that part of his armor had gone missing. He knew you were the one from the moment he saw you but after months of watching how soft you were with the child, how strong you were when you defended the both of them from potential hazard and danger despite him knowing how to handle himself in those situations, and how you treated him like a human being rather than some stone-cold killer.

You became so enamored with the child as he waddled over to you, reaching in your direction to pick him up. He knew he had all the time in the galaxy to kneel down and pop the question but the more he watched you interact with the child, the more he felt his chest fill with warmth for his family. All he had to do was make it official.

With the child in your arms you moved to face Din again, eyes darting to the ring he was now holding between his fingers. He was a man of few words, his body language and mannerisms speaking for him. He had a hopeful expression on his face as if it was his last chance for happiness, for peace. You were speechless as your eyes darted between the ring and the man holding it, almost as if you were asking if he was sure of his decision. 

“I love you, my Cyar'ika.” There was a slight nervousness to his voice, trying to swallow back tears as he gathered his feelings. His hands were shaky as he slid the ring on your finger, placing a kiss to the back of your hand. “I promised that I’d keep you and the child safe, and I intend to keep that promise when the little one gets here.“

Tears of joy welled up in your eyes as you looked at Din, his thumb catching the droplets that fell onto your cheek. You couldn’t help the smile that creeped up on your face, overcome with emotion, “I wouldn’t want anything else but to spend forever with you. With our family.”

He captured your lips in a kiss before holding you close to him, stroking his finger along the child’s ear as the three of you looked out into the water. It was home.


End file.
